Boda de ultratumba
by Muselina Black
Summary: Practicar tus votos en un bosque quizás no es una buena idea. Este fic participa en el reto especial de Halloween en Storybrooke del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".


_**Disclaimer:** OUAT no me pertenece. Si así fuera, tendríamos más Hook sin camisa._

_Este fic participa en el reto especial de Halloween en Storybrooke del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"._

_El reto se trataba de presentar una historia basada en un relato de terror. Yo elegí _El cadáver de la novia_ de Tim Burton, y esto fue lo que salió._

**Boda de ultratumba**

—¿Qué dices? ¿Estás nervioso por la boda? —exclamó Gruñón mientras los dos hombres paseaban por los pasillos del palacio.

—Shhh, no quiero que lo sepa todo el mundo —respondió Encantador bajando la voz—. Pero sí, estoy muy nervioso. Es primera vez que me caso, fíjate tú.

Gruñón levantó una ceja. Seguro que algo iba muy mal, porque el Príncipe por lo general era un tipo de lo más amable. Una vez que hubo limado sus asperezas con los enanos, logró llevarse bastante bien con ellos.

—Vamos, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar? —preguntó, esperando relajar el ambiente, pero Encantador sólo le dirigió una mirada abatida.

—Muchas cosas. Regina podría aparecer y maldecirnos, algún invitado podría morir o a mí se me podrían olvidar los votos. O Blanca podría darse cuenta de que soy un estúpido y arrepentirse ahí mismo. Pueden pasar muchas cosas malas en sólo unas horas, ya lo hemos vivido, ¿no?

Gruñón suspiró. Obviamente el principito estaba con una crisis nerviosa a dos días de la dichosa boda que tenía a todo el Reino de cabeza. Al parecer, el verdadero amor no impedía que los novios se pusieran nerviosillos. ¿Cómo estaría Blanca? ¿Estaría volviendo loca a Roja? Pensó en reírse un poco, pero el príncipe no estaba para risas, a juzgar por su cara.

—¿Sabes? Tengo una idea que servirá para que te relajes un poco —sugirió luego de unos instantes—. Te llevaremos por unas cervezas para distraerte un poco. Casarse tiende a ser una experiencia agotadora.

—¿Lo dices por experiencia propia?

—Mira quién resulta que tiene sentido del humor —comentó Gruñón mientras se alejaba por el pasillo—. ¡Hoy a las siete, niño bonito! Lo haremos como tu despedida de soltero, si quieres.

Encantador suspiró. Algo le decía que esa idea no era tan buena. Tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de ella.

Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Tal vez Gruñón tenía razón y sólo eran nervios acerca de la boda. Una salida con los amigos lo relajaría, seguro. Aunque todavía no se sentía totalmente cómodo con los enanos. Bueno, tal vez era una oportunidad de estrechar lazos o algo. Blanca los consideraba su familia, ¿no?

¿Gruñón había dicho a las siete? Estupendo, aún faltaba un rato para eso. Podría sentarse y tratar de pensar bien las cosas.

Sí, eso era lo mejor.

-o-

—¿De verdad crees que esto fue una buena idea? —Doc apuntó al Príncipe, que caminaba unos pasos más adelante apoyado en los hombros de Dormilón y Tontín.

—Bueno… Está relajado, ¿no?

Doc lo miró por encima de los anteojos, con una mirada que Gruñón conocía muy bien. No le parecía una buena idea en lo absoluto. Pero a lo hecho, pecho. El Príncipe ya estaba bastante ebrio y no se le pasaría hasta el día siguiente. No había nada que ellos pudiera hacer, además de dejarlo en su habitación en el castillo y conseguir algo de poción para la resaca segura que tendría al día siguiente.

—Tú verás qué le dices a Blanca. Debe estar muy preocupada, ¿no crees?

El enano bufó. Ya, quizás había cometido un pequeño errorcillo, pero no era la gran cosa. O sea, Encantador estaba bien y no había pasado a mayores. Sólo se le había pasado un poco la mano con las cervezas. Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en el rostro del enano. Había insistido en servirle varias cervezas al Príncipe, hasta que este se paró arriba de la mesa para cantar —una canción que Gruñón esperaba sinceramente que Blanca nunca escuchara—. Ahí, Doc había decidido que era el momento de volver al castillo.

—¡Los votos! —escucharon gritar a Encantador, unos metros más adelante. Tenía la lengua algo torpe gracias a las cervezas que había bebido, pero se le entendía—. ¿Qué pasa si se me olvidan los votos en la boda?

—Menos mal que ya no estaba nervioso —masculló Doc echando a correr hacia donde Tontín y Dormilón intentaban ayudar al príncipe a sentarse en un tocón.

—¿Saben? Creo que voy a ensayarlos —dijo Encantador, como si se le hubiera ocurrido una idea particularmente brillante—. Vamos, si se los puedo decir a… este árbol —añadió levantándose del tocón y apoyándose en un tronco—, podré decírselos a Blanca.

—Encantador, será mejor que nos vayamos a casa —intentó convencerlo Doc, pero el Príncipe estaba demasiado llevado por su brillante idea y lo ignoró por completo. Gruñón no pudo evitar soltar una risita al verlo junto al árbol, sacando un anillo de su chaqueta.

—Yo, Encantador…

—¿Ése es su verdadero nombre? —musitó Feliz, mirando a Tontín, que sólo se encogió de hombros. Los demás enanos se debatían entre la risa o agarrar al Príncipe para llevárselo de ahí lo antes posible.

—Yo, Encantador, te tomo a ti, Blancanieves, como mi esposa. Prometo amarte y respetarte siempre y en todo momento, ser tu apoyo cuando lo necesites y hacer todo lo posible por hacerte feliz —declaró, aunque la lengua se le enredó por momentos—. Con este anillo… —añadió tomando el anillo. Al ver que no había ninguna rama a su altura, se inclinó junto a una que salía del suelo—. Con este anillo te desposo y sello este amor. Hasta que la muerte nos separe —dijo poniendo la argolla en una ramita pequeña.

Por un instante, no pasó nada. Encantador se inclinó para recoger el anillo, pero justo cuando tocó la rama, esta lo atrapó.

—¡Qué rayos es esto! —exclamó, abriendo los ojos desorbitadamente—. ¿Qué está…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, la tierra comenzó a moverse. Aunque Encantador intentó moverse, la rama pareció aferrarse más a su brazo. Los enanos se miraban, sin saber qué hacer. Conocían la tierra como las palmas de sus manos, pero eso era ciertamente nuevo.

Algo emergió de la tierra. Algo blanco. Encantador sacudió con fuerza el brazo, hasta caer de espaldas. Por un instante, intentó calmar su respiración. Seguro que había sido sólo una tontería mágica, nada serio. Esa rama de verdad parecía un brazo esquelético.

Pero la tierra no había dejado de moverse y de ella estaba surgiendo otra cosa. Algo que se parecía mucho a un esqueleto. Un esqueleto con un vestido de novia, con un velo cubriéndole el rostro. Encantador se frotó los ojos, sin creer lo que veía.

—¡Acepto! —exclamó la extraña figura—. Puedes besar a la novia.

Encantador dio un paso atrás. ¿Besarla? Pero si… pero si no tenía labios. O sí, escondidos tras una capa de mugre y tierra. ¿Qué carajos acababa de pasar? Era casi como si la borrachera se le hubiera pasado de sopetón.

—¿Quién…? ¿Quién eres? —logró decir, aunque la voz le temblaba. Se llevó la mano a la cintura, buscando su espada. Lo que fuera que fuese eso, le estaba dando mala espina.

—Tu mujer.

—¿Mi qué? —gritó el Príncipe—. Mira, yo no me he casado contigo. Me voy a casar con Blanca en dos días y yo sólo… yo sólo estaba practicando los votos. No pretendía casarme contigo.

Ante esas palabras, la figura emitió un chillido que obligó al hombre y a los enanos a taparse los oídos. ¿Qué mierda era esa cosa? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí, a la mitad del bosque?

—¡Tenemos que irnos! —exclamó Doc, agarrando a Tontín del brazo y echando a correr. Los demás enanos lo imitaron inmediatamente, gritando de terror. El Príncipe los siguió, con su espada en la mano y sin dejar de mirar a la cosa, que seguía dejando escapar unos sonidos aterradores, como sollozos. Obviamente, no se trataba de una criatura amistosa.

De repente, la figura pareció darse cuenta de que estaban huyendo. Levantó uno de sus brazos huesudos y lo sacudió el aire. Encantador se encontró consigo mismo volando contra un árbol. Aunque intentó protegerse, se golpeó la cabeza contra el tronco.

La oscuridad lo invadió todo.

-o-

—¿Qué dices qué pasó? —Blanca abrió los ojos al escuchar las noticias de los enanos. La habían sacado de la cama para contarle lo sucedido en el bosque, y parecía que la joven aún estaba teniendo problemas para asimilarlo todo—. ¿Un esqueleto salió de la tierra diciendo que Encantador era su esposo y se lo llevó? ¿A dónde?

—No sabemos, Blanca.

—¿Y qué demonios hacían ustedes afuera a esas horas de la noche? —volvió a preguntar la princesa, apoyándose en la mesita de su tocador. Sentía las piernas débiles, temblorosas. Lo que los enanos le estaban contando tenía que ser mentira. Después de todo lo que habían pasado para estar juntos, no era justo que algo así les pasara.

—Este… —Doc le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Gruñón, que suspiró y siguió hablando—. Encantador estaba algo nervioso acerca de la boda y nosotros estábamos buscando una forma de calmarlo un poco.

—¿Dónde lo llevaron? —la princesa enarcó las cejas y los enanos supieron que quizás ninguna respuesta era la correcta.

—A la taberna de…

—¡Gruñón! —Blanca obviamente estaba enfadada, pero sacudió la mano como para alejar esos pensamientos—. No importa ahora. Tenemos que salvar a Encantador, de dónde sea que esté.

—¿Y por dónde pretendes empezar a buscar?

—Por donde siempre empezamos: Rumplestiltskin.

-o-

¿Dónde estaba? El Príncipe movió la cabeza de lado a lado, intentando descubrir a qué lugar lo había llevado la extraña criatura del vestido de novia. Parecía ser una cripta antigua, aunque no entendía por qué lo había llevado ahí.

La figura estaba parada junto a uno de los nichos, con una mano apoyada en el frío mármol. En la oscuridad, Encantador intentó ver el nombre grabado en la lápida. Cedric. Las dos fechas tenían al menos unos cien años de antigüedad. ¿Sería alguien especial para ella?

Intentó moverse sin hacer ruido, pero una piedrecilla cayó al suelo de mármol, resonando en toda la cripta. La figura se dio vuelta hacia él, aún con el velo cayéndole frente al rostro. Lentamente, lo levantó.

Encantador quiso gritar. El rostro de la mujer era apenas un esqueleto, aunque los huecos de sus ojos brillaban. Rojos. Sintió que el miedo le helaba las venas. Había algo diabólico en esa mirada sin ojos. Y no le gustaba nada.

Se llevó una mano a la cintura, buscando con desesperación su espada. ¿Dónde estaba? Recordaba haberla sacado para enfrentarla en el bosque. ¿La habría dejado ahí? Sus preguntas se vieron contestadas cuando vio que la criatura se la había colgado de la cintura. Una de sus manos reposaba en el mango, casi acariciándolo con ternura.

—¿Qué quieres? —logró decir Encantador, aunque tenía la garganta seca y sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento —lo que sería muy humillante para un guerrero como él—. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

La figura movió la cabeza con los movimientos lentos y mecánicos de un esqueleto viejo.

—Quiero lo que me arrebataron. Y lo que es mío por derecho. A ti, esposo mío.

Ahora, en esa cripta desconocida, la voz de la criatura heló la sangre de Encantador. La forma en la que había dicho que lo quería no habría estado fuera de lugar en una pesadilla. Además, sentía que si ese esqueleto hubiera podido sonreír, en esos momentos esbozaría una sonrisa siniestra. Y eso no era algo que él quisiera ver.

—Ya te lo he dicho —sabía que era una estupidez, porque estaba absolutamente desarmado ante esa criatura, pero tenía que encontrar una forma de liberarse de ella y para eso necesitaba tiempo—. Yo no quería casarme contigo; yo amo a Blanca. Nos casaremos en unos días y yo… sólo fue un error.

El esqueleto apareció a su lado, con una celeridad que no podía ser natural.

—No. Tú dijiste los votos. Debes ser mío.

—¡No! Yo… no puedo… —Encantador estaba intentando buscar algo que le sirviera de excusa para acabar con ese matrimonio tan… imposible. Una idea saltó en su mente, aunque no sabía cómo resultaría—. Tú estás muerta, yo estoy vivo. El matrimonio es hasta que la muerte nos separe. Y la muerte ya nos separó.

El esqueleto acarició el mango de la espada y Encantador sintió otra sonrisa maliciosa en esos labios inexistentes.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-o-

—¡Por Merlín, Blancanieves! ¿No te aburres de venir a verme? —preguntó Rumplestiltskin al verla cruzar el umbral del castillo, seguida por Roja y los enanos—. No me malinterpretes, es todo un placer verte, querida. Aunque sería bonito que vinieses aquí a saludar de vez en cuando, en lugar de a pedirme favores.

—Un esqueleto secuestró a Encantador —Blanca ignoró sus comentarios burlones y se paró frente a él con los brazos cruzados. Ya llevaba muchos tratos con el Oscuro como para sentirse amedrentada por él—. ¿Sabes algo de eso?

—¿No quieres una poción? ¿Un hechizo?

—Sólo si eso me ayuda a encontrarlo. Sé que toda la magia tiene su precio —declaró Blanca firmemente—. Ahora sólo necesito saber dónde está.

Rumplestiltskin se inclinó sobre ella y tomó un cabello de su cabeza.

—Esto servirá.

—¡Auch! —protestó Blancanieves—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Porque el Príncipe es tu verdadero amor. Por eso podemos encontrarlo usando algo tuyo. Y esto es algo que puedo hacer sin cobrar mucho. Ese broche es bonito —explicó el mago dándose media vuelta y haciendo aparecer una mesa con algunos frascos y tubos de ensayo. La muchacha se quitó el broche y lo dejó en la mesa, mientras Rumple empezaba a mezclar cosas. El cabello de Blanca fue mezclado con una serie de polvos y otras sustancias que la joven no pudo identificar.

Cuando hubo terminado, el Oscuro dejó caer el líquido sobre el suelo.

El líquido brillaba, y en unos segundos reveló una imagen. Encantador estaba atado a una tumba en lo que parecía ser una cripta.

—¿Dónde es esa cripta?

—Yo diría que unas veinte millas al norte de aquí —respondió Rumplestiltskin—. Y, querida, yo creo que deberás apresurarte –añadió apuntando la imagen en el suelo—. No creo que te quede mucho tiempo.

Blanca miró a donde el Oscuro le indicaba. Encantador estaba ahí, y la extraña figura del esqueleto vestido de novia sostenía una espada sobre su cuello.

-o-

Iba a morir. Encantador lo sentía en las entrañas. Esa mujer esqueleto iba a asesinarlo y eso sería lo último. Nunca más vería a Blanca, no se casaría con ella y no serían felices para siempre. Todo lo que habían pasado habría sido para nada. Para que él muriera quién sabe dónde y Blanca nunca volviera a saber de él.

Cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse en ella. Si tenía que morir, al menos prefería hacerlo pensando en Blanca y no en la horrible criatura que balanceaba la espada sobre él.

O no se iría sin luchar.

Cuando la figura se acercó a él, lenta y mecánicamente, Encantador se movió rápidamente. Tenía eso en su favor. Le dio una patada, obligándola a caer al suelo, con sonido de huesos sobre el mármol envejecido. Trató de correr, pero algo le agarró los tobillos. Se dio media vuelta, sólo para ver que la novia estaba apuntando una de sus manos hacia él y dos sendas enredaderas le rodeaban los talones, impidiéndole avanzar.

—¡Déjame ir! —bufó exasperado. La novia se levantó, caminando hacia él con su habitual paso desarticulado, mientras las enredaderas envolvían al Príncipe.

—¡Eres mío! ¡Mi esposo! —chilló la calavera—. Si la muerte nos separa, la muerte puede unirnos.

Encantador maldijo de nuevo. Esa cosa iba a matarlo, pensando que él era su esposo. No se le podía ocurrir una manera peor de terminar sus días.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en Blanca. En ella y los días en el bosque, en su risa y en su valor. Prefería morir con ella en mente que cualquier otra cosa.

Pero no pasó nada.

En lugar de sentir como una espada le arrebataba la vida, escuchó otros ruidos. Como su espada caía al suelo, el ruido de flechas surcando el aire, gritos incomprensibles. Y la voz de Blanca.

—Oh, no. ¡Ni te atrevas!

Encantador abrió los ojos. Blanca estaba ahí, luchando con todo lo posible contra la figura esquelética. Se aprovechaba de su agilidad y velocidad para detenerla, hasta que terminó con la figura a sus pies.

—Deja a mi prometido en paz —dijo. Su rostro reflejaba una mueca amenazadora—. Aléjate de nosotros.

—Es mi esposo. Hizo los votos, me puso el anillo —masculló la calavera, que no parecía dispuesta a dejar las cosas así. No habría cómo moverla de sus trece.

—Los vivos no pueden reclamar a los muertos —declaró Blancanieves—. Pertenecen a distintos mundos y eso es todo.

—Pero… los votos… Harry… —balbuceó la mujer esqueleto. Encantador recordó la lápida frente a la cual había visto a la Novia. Decía Harry.

—¿Harry era tu verdadero amor? ¿Ibas a casarte con él y… moriste? —logró decir, pensando a toda velocidad—. Si de verdad estaban hechos el uno para el otro, siempre se encontrarán. La muerte no es nada cuando se trata del verdadero amor. Harry te está esperando en alguna parte. Estoy seguro.

La criatura levantó la cabeza. Parecía que el peso de años había desaparecido de sus espaldas. Por un segundo, Encantador y Blanca la vieron como debió haber sido en vida; una mujer hermosa, enamorada y feliz.

Y así, se desvaneció en el aire.

Las enredaderas que atrapaban las piernas del joven también desaparecieron y él corrió a abrazar a Blanca, que estaba muy quieta, como si no creyera en lo que acababa de ver. Encantador la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó.

—Pensé que nunca volvería a verte.

Blanca pareció reaccionar ante el beso y esas palabras y le sonrió.

—¿Pensabas que sería tan fácil?

**FIN**

_Y bueno, hasta aquí llego. El terror no es lo mío y quedó bien demostrado aquí. Pero espero que hayan podido disfrutarla.  
_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Muselina_


End file.
